Undying Surrender
by angel-winged-dreamer
Summary: After New Moon,Jacob is heartbroken but slowly starts to move on with another childhood friend BG who is human but has significant powers, will she be able to heal jabob's broken heart?And is she strong enough to know what lies ahead of her? R&R please :
1. prologue

**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters and this story is set after New Moon.**

**Prologue**

January 28th, 1990

There was a hurried knock at the door. Slowly I stood and walked to the door all the while wondering who it could be so late at night. The hooded figure of a tall woman stood there holding something small and still cloaked in her arms. There were others with hoods surrounding her. They were unfamiliar I didn't know where they came from or what they wanted.

"Please …please take my daughter. She is in danger and there is nothing else me or my kingdom can do. They said they will come and kill her because she and I are too powerful and we are dangerous. But that is not true they don't know the abilities of my daughter she was just born and now they have come to kill her. Please they will not listen they are too powerful and my daughter wouldn't stand a chance against them. Take her and give her the life that I could not give her…s-she is safer here please I have no time I have to get back to my people to protect them." The woman said with a voice on the verge of tears.

I didn't know what to say to this poor woman who was asking me for my help. I already have three children and I don't think I could handle another. But maybe another child would be good for Jacob someone his own age. I could help this woman she seems in horrible danger and I can't let anything happen to this newborn child. I've never been in a situation like this before but my ancestors have always taught our people to help others who are in need of our help. But there are so many questions I j-just can't do it. I mean what is my wife going to say when she wakes to find an unknown child in our mists. What I am going to say to my wife? I had so many thoughts running through my head at once. I can tell that this woman wasn't from this world. She was very beautiful and young and had an angelic glow to her. I cannot see why anyone would want to hurt a beautiful woman like her.

"b-but I…I can't I mean what if they come looking for her here? I have children of my own." Billy says.

"They won't be able to find her for as once as she passes through from our world to the human world she is undetectable." the woman said in an urgent tone.

"And you are certain of this?"

"Yes. It is a spell that even they won't be able to break."

"Then yes" says Billy "yes I will take your daughter. B-but what kind of world does she come from if I may ask?"

The woman pulled out a locket from her cloak and opened it. Instantly there was an image in the shape of a sphere. In the image there was an elegant castle, flying dragons, dinosaurs and every kind of creature ever created on earth. There were many mountains surrounding the castle and lots of trees. The guards were angels and they wore armor that made me think of the roman gladiators. The image faded to another room, inside the room sat three thrones, on the thrones were crowns there was a woman holding a fourth crown. The people were very beautiful inside and outside the castle. This world seemed very peaceful and elegant and very happy there were dancing people in the cities that were built between the mountains. The world was very beautiful there was nothing bad about it. And then it suddenly hit all at once, the man that was standing in the image was an old friend of mine. One that I will never forget he was there to help me when I was in trouble he was always there to fight by my side when were young. It was Ozark. He had left here a couple of years ago, he told me he was getting married to a beautiful princess who will be becoming queen soon and that he would be her king. I was sad to see him go but happy for the new begging he would soon make. He has always been and always will be a dear friend to me. He knew that all the legends of our people pertaining to the wolf men were true that my father had been one and he kept my families secret no matter what. The locket shut with a soft click.

"It is called "_Titania"_. This is where I am from. The locket will reopen on her 18th birthday. I noticed you seem amused by the man in the throne room."

"Yes. He is an old friend of mine."

"He is my husband. He is the one who told me to come here he said you would help."

"Well he was wise to tell u that." I said no longer hesitating. Ozark needed me and I would not let him down.

"Yes I see. I will not ask you to not tell my daughter about me or keep "_Titania_" a secret. That is for you to decide."

"You won't have to worry about that. I will tell her everything about the world she came from and all about her mother but especially her father since I know more about him than you probably do."

"No need to tell her about me. You see she has a remarkable power. She learned all about me when I was carrying her in my stomach. She is remarkable." the woman said.

"So you guys are like witches?" I asked.

"Yes kind of like that but we are called Sheeras (she-ra-s). I don't have time to explain but I'm sure you have a clue. She must come back for training on her 18th birthday or she will be in great danger. She is very important to our kingdom for she is our goddess reincarnated."

The woman handed the baby over to me.

"Thank you" she says.

"Wait!" I yell as she turns to leave.

" Yes" says the woman.

" What is her name?"

" Bg(bee-gee) (**the actual letters is how you say it**) says the woman.

" And yours?"

" Evra" she says.

" Thank you. I will promise you she will have a good life." As the woman and the others start to disappear BG starts to cry. A moment later the rain starts to fall. "Now there" I say "there is no need to cry BG this is only the beginning."


	2. Chapter 1

**BG pov**

10 years later

"Wait! Wait up Jake! God what's wrong with you? You act like I've done something wrong!"I say

"You did BG now leave me alone!" Jacob yelled.

"But Jake Embry's the one who told me that he likes me I never said I like him back! Jeez Jake really? I don't even want to deal with that kind of stuff, I just wanted to hang out not attract anybody to me!"

It was raining as usual and we were walking through the woods. It always rains here in Forks Washington, sometimes I hate it and sometimes I love it because it hides my tears. I don't understand this place I never feel like I belong here but of course I know I don't belong here. I'm from a different world called _Titania _or something like that. Billy told me my mother took me to this world to protect me and that this was the only choice she had. Billy is awesome he always makes me laugh; he says I have that tomboy spirit. I'm so happy he decided to take me in he always tells me the story of the day when my mother showed up at his door. I love to hear that story. Billy is very kind to me; he tells me stories of my dad and their adventures. To me my dad sounds like a hero he always was saving Billy from something. I would always think about what _Titania_ looks like. I always have dreams of the most beautiful woman, she is running through the fields of flowers, a little boy is chasing her but then the boy stops and points to her and his smile fades. She turns to the forest to see what the little boy was pointing at but she sees nothing then she turns back to the little boy but this time instead of seeing a little boy she sees a tall man with red eyes and blonde hair and pale looking skin with fangs hanging from his mouth. That is when I wake up, I'm always crying after that but I don't understand im more frightened than sad when I wake up. Billy would have to come and calm me down in the middle of the night. I would tell him about my dream and he would tell me its nothing and to not think anything of it. But I sure damn well know there's something behind that dream and that it has a meaning. There are things that are unexpected about me like how the weather changes with whatever emotion im showing. That doesn't happen all the time though. I don't know why guys love to hang around me. Maybe its my tomboy attitude and mentality. Maybe it's the way I love the rush of doing something dangerous or the fact that I love to eat but I have a fast matabilizim. It could be that I'm caring and understanding and that im super athletic and I love sports. Maybe that's the reason why Embry likes me. I meen it isn't my fault the boy like me!i cant blame me for being me! I mean come awn im only 10 years old for goodness sake and have a birthday coming up I don't need this! My bestfriend is Leah Clearwater. She is like the only person who understands me besides Jacob Black. Now that is a person to talk about. He is billys son and sometimes he can have an attitude but he makes me laugh so much. Jacob loves to take me on adventures in the woods, we have so much fun with eachother. We always get in trouble with eachother. He is very protective over me though. The thing I like about Jacob is that he will always be him there is no changing Jacob Black. He can be a real grouch at sometimes and so I leave him alone. But then he gets over it and is my same old Jacob. He will always be my Jake just as he promised, he will never leave me or forget about me not ever. Leah has a crush on him as usual she has a crush on everybody. Man that girl always makes me laugh. She is always there when I need her. She said she accepts me for who am no matter what world I came from. She is always cursing at the world. But I don't seem to mind it I find it quite amusing. I always hang with Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Sam. They take me on some wild rides. They are always funny and they piss eachother off. Ha ha o so funny. Today we went to the club house. Its were we meet everybody. Billy and Embry's dad built it for us and bought all the furniture. We have lots of memories in that clubhouse. Ok so today we met up with everybody to talk about my birthday party that they are throwing in the clubhouse. It was Billy's idea he said I should have my first birthday party with a couple of friends. I will be turning 11 on Halloween. Everybody is fighting on who should be my date to this little shindig. Everybody is insisting that I should go with Embry as my date but Jacob,Quil and Leah are arguing that I don't need a date. I totally agree with them whose has dates to a party at 10 years old! But of course it ended up with me taking Embry as my date and I agreed to it and now Jacob is mad and now I have to calm him down before he does something stupid.

"well BG congratulation now you have Embry all gongho over you!"says Jacob

"Really Jake I don't understand why you are so mad at me, this wasn't my decision. Why don't you go to the party with leah? She would love to go with somebody."I say

"Are you kidding me! That girl is like walking misery!"

"Jacob now thats unfair! Thats only because you guys pick on her all the time Jacob Black!"

"Stop using my last name like you know me BG!"

"Ok you know what your being dumb and acting like a stupid boy! When your done whining then ill talk to you again ok bye!"says BG

"Sure Sure"says Jacob

He runs off into the woods again probably to blow off some steam I hope he comes back with a better attitude. I turn to go back to the clubhouse, even though its raining out its not so cold it actually feels quite humid. When I reached the clubhouse Leah is there to open the door for me.

"So?"says Leah

"He's still mad but he'll get over it soon enough. You know Leah I think this whole thing is stupid. You know the whole dating thing, so I'm not going to go with Embry anymore, I just want to go by myself."

"Yea I understand. I just don't understand why Jacob is so mad at you."

"Its prabaly because I agreed to go with Embry when I said I didn't want to take anybody." I say

"Yea maybe but that just stupid that he would get mad over that. I think its because he doesn't have a date.

"Naw its not because I asked him to go with you and he…umm… he just…yea…"

"BG! Why would you do that, now im gonna be so scared to even be in the same room with him. Does he think that I like him, will he be ever to look at me, DOES HE THINK IM A CRAZY STUPID GIRL!BG why would you do that! Uggggggggg im gonna die!"

"Calm down Leah! Jeaz!"

"Ok I'm calm I'm calm. Ok well I think you should go tell Embry now." says Leah

"Ok then were's Embry?

"Hes in the common room with the other guys looking at neckade woman in magazines." says Leah

"Those perverts! They act like they can get a girl like that!" I say

"I know! I meen first they need to remember what age they are, and act like a kid other than a grown perverted man!" Leah says.

"Well im am gonna go tell them Leah"

I walked through the kitchen which is a total disaster, because nobody likes to clean. I could hear the boys laughter and it make me smile, because I love their laughter. I could hear them talking about their dirty magazine. Their so ridiculous.

"The girl on the left looks pretty hot says Paul she looks good in red"

"Naw fool the blonde one looks the best out of all of them." says Jared

"Are you guys blind the black girl obviously has the better body." says Quil

"That's only because she has a big ass Embry says."

They all burst out laughing.

"Hey Perverts!"I say

"BG!"They all at once.

"Hey Misquito Bites!"says Jared

They all bust out laughing. I grasp my chest remembering that im all wet from the rain and now my chest is exposed,and im wearing a white shirt. Nice one BG, you just had to go wearing that boobs are barely coming in and so they look like big ass misquito bites on my chest and Jared always has to tease me about them like a retard. I hate it when he does that I just wish they would stop growing so he wouldn't tease me about them.

" O shutup Jared! And you guys better stop reading perverted magazines before I tell your parent!"I say

"O look im scared" says Quil

" Well you should be!"

They start laughing again.

"Embry get your girlfriend before she rats on us" says Jared

"I am not his girlfriend! And in fact I decided not to go to my party with Embry you turd!" I say to Embry

They all burst out laughing

"Hey Embry your girlfriend just broke up with you." says paul.

"Shutup! All of you! Says Sam

"Ya shutup you guys" says Embry

"Now BG why don't you wanna go with Embry anymore? Is Jacob too butthurt that he didn't get his way." says Sam.

"No that is not the reason, it is because I think the whole taking a date thing is stupid and I didn't want to have a date in the first place." I say to Sam

"But BG it's a boy/girl party meaning you have to bring a date"says Paul.

"Um no it meens that both boys and girls are invited so don't try to pull that on me Paul!"

"Ok well you're the b-day girl so do what you want, but weir gonna bring date right guys?"says Sam

"Right" they all say.

"Go ahead, and um who are you expecting to take?"I say

"You will see"says Sam

"ok so when cant I know whose coming to my party"I ask

"Since you put us in charge" says Paul

"Ok whatever do what you want but remember this is my party so don't get all carried away and try to make this your party." I say

"Wow BG I cant believe you wont go to the party with Embry anymore." Says Paul

"Well paul im only 10 years old. I have a lifetime to worry about all that dating stuff."

"Right? You know you want to go with me your just scared to admit it."says Embry

"Ok keep dreaming loser it wasn't my decision to go with you in the first place."I say

Just then Jacob walks in looking calmer than before.

"Ya it wasn't her decision" Jacob says

"Nice of you to join us" says Sam.

"Ya did you cry your eyes out?"says Jared

"im gonna puch your face in Jared if you don't shutup!"

"hey hey guys weir all friends here"I say.

"Yea we need to get back to planning the party"says Leah

"Nope sorry guys we all need to start goin home. We will plan more tomorrow."says Sam

Just because Sam is older than the rest of us doesn't meen he could start being the leader of us. That really bugs me about him but then I get over it because its not worth it getting into a fight with him.

"Ok that's cool. Ill bring you guys more things that I want at my party." I say

We all say our goodbyes and head our separate ways. It was still raining outside which was quite annoying, it really needs to stop raining. I walked home with Jacob as usual. Jacob stopped me and told me that he wanted to show me something before we went home. I wondered what it was that he wanted to show me so bad. I followed because I was curious I was excited to see whatever Jacob had to show me,and I was happy that he was sharing it with walked about a mile from the clubhouse until we reached our destination.

"Close your eyes" says Jacob.

"ok"I say

"are you ready?"he says

"Yes"I say

He took my hand and led me through the trees. The rain had stopped and I could now feel the sun on my cheeks, it felt amazing. He finally stopped and let go of my hand. There was a soft breeze and smelled heavenly and it seemed that I hit patches of grass other than tripping over tree branches.

"Ok you can open your eyes"

Before me was the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. There were flowers everywere and so much green grass I couldn't believe my eyes. There were lots of insects and chirping birds. I swear I saw a deer run back in the trees but maybe I was imagining it. It was so beautiful I didn't want to leave.

"Jake its beautiful were did you find this place?"

"I was running one day and ran into this place and ive been coming here ever since. This is were I come when I get mad BG, and I wanted to share it with you."

"wow Jake thank you for bringing me here im happy you brought me here."

"This could be our place you know"

When he said that it took me by surprised. Me and Jacob have always wanted a place together and now we have finally found it. I was shocked and excited at the same time.

"I would love for this to be our place Jake!"

He starts to laugh

"Ok then well then lets make it official"

He takes my hand again and leads me to one of the nearby tree stumps. He pulls out his pocket knife(billy gave it to him one Christmas)and hands it to me.

"Here carve your name and then I will do so after"

I took the knife and carved my name he carved his right after and then carved _our place_ on the trunk. I will never forget this day. This made me open up my eyes to a different Jacob. A sweet Jacob that showed me my happy place somewere I can run to whenever I got scare, angry or sad or just when I needed to escape. Jake showed me all of that and I appreciated him dearly for that.

"There now it official. You know BG your very special to me and you know I wont ever let anything happen to you right?"

"of course I know that Jake you're my knight and shiningg armor whenever I need you."I say

"thats right! Thats my girl! Come on we should start heading home before Billy wonders were we are"he says

"Ok lets go"I say

I didn't know what it was about Jacob that made him so special to me but I knew this place of ours was gonna make us closer than we already are. Nobody understands him the way I do. That is why he will always be my Jacob. I will never forget this day he showed me the beautiful meadow. Our meadow.


	3. Chapter 2

**BG Pov**

When we got home Billy was already preparing dinner. Ever since Jacob's mother died when he was 7 Billy has been the mother around the house. We help out with cleaning sometimes but it's usually up to Billy to do all the cleaning and stuff. He said when hit the age of 13 we are going to start helping with the cleaning. I tried to reason with him about that but of course I wasn't getting out of it. I like to help Billy cook I'm actually really good at it, and since Jacob eats so much I have to cook a lot. Jacob has two older sisters; one is moved out of the house but the other still lives with us but is about to graduate high school and soon to move out. I can't wait till she moves out so I can have my own room, now that should be exciting. Billy is a great dad and mom if that counts. Billy seemed to be worried about something when I walked in the door; he just had that look on his face.

"Hey Billy" I say

"Hey kids! Dinner is almost ready so go get washed up" he says

Me and Jacob went to go wash our hands and headed back to the kitchen. I forgot I had to ask Billy is he got the lights for my party and if he already chose my b-day cake.

"Hey Billy did you get the light for the party and did you pick out my b-day cake?"I ask

"Um BG sit down I have to tell you something" he says

I was very confused. Billy had to tell me something I hope my party isn't getting cancelled, and if it is then for what reason? Jacob also looked confused.

"Ok, what is it Billy?"

"You see BG; I'm not authorized to have you live with me"

"What does that mean?"

I knew there was something seriously wrong and this isn't going to be good news.

"Social services came to the house today. You see they have been watching me and the family. They said that since you are not my child and I just happened to take you in…what im trying to say BG is that it is illegal for you to live with us with no record of your real mother of father on file, and I would have to adopt you in order for you to live with me"

"Then adopt me!"

"It's not that easy BG, it takes years I have to take classes in order for you to be adopted"

"This is so unfair! Why are they doing this?"

"And since there only two rooms in this house they will take you away anyways."

"Take me away! I don't want to go away! This is my home! They just can't do this!"

"There is nothing I can do, if I was to adopt you I couldn't do it anyways because I only have two rooms in this house and the social workers will check the living conditions. I'm so sorry BG.

I was already crying by now. It felt like the world was ending and there was nothing I could do about it. I was so devastated. I don't want to leave this my home my only home and now it's getting taken away from me. Why would they do this to me I'm so happy here.

"When are they coming to get me? I ask

"On your birthday "says Billy

"Their taking my birthday away from me too!"

"No I asked them to come get you on the night of your birthday so you will still be able to have your party."

"I HATE THIS! WHY TAKE HER WHY! IT'S UNFAIR!" says Jacob.

Jacob runs out of the room and I follow to go calm him. I don't blame him for being mad, me and him are so close and for it to get ripped away from us like that is just not right. I know I have to leave but I will be strong about because I know I will see them again I will make a way to come back no matter what. I won't leave Jacob alone I just won't. And if I had to I know Jacob is a strong person and he can deal with it. I open the door to his and Billy's room slowly.

"Jacob?" I whisper

He was crying in a corner. I suddenly started crying too as walked towards him. I give him a hug, and we both hold each other.

"It's ok Jacob I will be back I promise"

"It's still unfair BG. I don't want them to take you away, I will miss you so much, it won't be the same here without you."

"I know Jacob I know but you will see me again, I swear"

"Just promise me you won't forget me BG, and I will always keep _Our Place_ a secret"

"I promise, and thank you Jacob. And promise me that you won't do anything stupid, like try to find me when I leave ok."

"I promise I swear" he says

"I hope Jacob you will find a friend that you can trust and that you can share stuff with just like you do with me."I say

"Hey this is Jacob Black you're talking about; of course I can find friends like you." He chuckles

"That's my Jacob!"

We both start laughing and start telling stories of our many adventures and the adventures we take when I got back. Even though I and Jacob were both heartbroken we still found the courage to laugh. We knew we would see each other again if it meant we had to search till the ends of the earth for each other. I will miss this place but I knew wherever I was going, I was making a new path for others to follow. I will never forget La Push ever or the friends I made.

**Jacob pov**

I can't believe what's happening. Bg leaving? No It can't be but surely it is true. I wish I can stop it but I know I can't. I feel so connected to her; I hate the fact that she has to leave. I'm so angry, I have so much fun with her and she's the only person who understands me. I know she tells me not to be upset that she is leaving but I can't help it! I don't think anybody would be ok with BG leaving. I sure damn well aren't ok with it. I hate feeling this way. She doesn't even know how I truly feel for her. Ok so I like her so what. She's always there for me and sure don't think of her as my sister even if she has been living with me for all my life. This pain, I've never felt it before. She doesn't know that I like her. I hate that all my friends talk about her like she's some kind of walking sex toy. She's more than that. Her long curly hair, and the way she plays sports and isn't afraid of anything I love that about her. She always complains that she looks darker than us and that she hates that, but her caramel skin is perfect to me. Today I am helping her pack up her stuff. She doesn't have too many clothes or things but we still took our time packing her stuff.

"Jake? Are you ok?"Says BG

"Ya I'm fine "I say

"So who are taking to my party as a date?"

"Nobody, I don't want to go with anybody"

"I'm not too excited about my party now that I'm leaving and all. It sucks saying goodbye." she says

"I know. But I know you will be strong about it no matter what."

" probably start crying though"

"You cry? Never! "

"You make it sound so easy Jake"

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but you just need to remember that you will see us again."

"O yea that right" she smiles

I love to make her happier when she's down. That is another thing I'm going to miss about her is her smile.

"I'm going to miss you so much you know "I say

"I know Jake. It makes me kind of happy that you'll miss me so much. I'm going to miss you so much too. I promise to write."

Her party is tomorrow. I can't believe how fast it came. I don't know if I can handle goodbyes. I feel like I'm going to die. But deep down inside I know I'm going to see her again and that smile of hers. We finished packing and took her down to the meadow again for one last time before she leaves. We both just laid there watching the sky fade from day to night.

"Jacob? You know your special to me right?

Of course I knew the answer to that. I knew I would always be special to her. We stared at each other for a long time. I will always get lost in her hazel eyes. I will never forget BG whatever her last name is. She will always be the daughter to nature and a heaven to my eyes. Goodbye BG.

…

**Billy Pov**

When they came and told me that they were taking BG away I didn't know what to say. I didn't want them to take her away. I made a promise to her mother that I will take care of BG. BG Is like my own daughter and it sucks for her to get ripped away from me like that. I tried to reason with them but they would not listen. The lady was quite a bitch and I wish I could slug her in her stomach or something. She was talking about BG like she wasn't a person at all. There was nothing I could do. I don't want BG to be disappointed in me, and feel like I didn't try. I would hate to have her hate me. She is such a special girl, and whoever adopts her I hope they take care of her just as I did and that she will be happy. I know that she has to come back before her 18th birthday for her training. Her mother sent me a letter telling me that her brother will be sent to teach her everything in our world. So I will see BG again maybe even before that. BG told me that she was not angry with me when we were talking one day that made me very happy. She told me that she will miss me very much and thank you for taking care of her. I know she appreciates everything I have done for her, she shows it. I just wish she didn't have to leave. I told her to give the bitch a hard time when she comes to get her, and she said don't worry that won't be a problem for me. That is one thing they are going to hate about BG; the fact that she gets in a lot of trouble. Man that little girl makes me laugh. I know my son Jacob will miss he a lot he has grown so close to her and it is going to be hard for me to cheer him back up. BG said goodbye really easy. She enjoyed her party and all of her presents very much. She especially like the one Jacob got her. He got her a charm bracelet with a moon, star, and a tiny dancer charms. He always looked at her as a dreamer who will succeed. She wants to be a cheerleader when she gets in high school, I'm sure she will succeed. She got in the car and waved out the window while she drove away. There were tears in my eyes. Jacob walks to me with tears streaming down his face. I give him a big hug and tell him not to cry and that she is in our hearts now, and we are in hers. And will never forget her.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters from Twilight their all Stephanie Meyers, but I do wish I did own them especially Jacob.**

**Unknown Pov**

BG was coming. BG was coming back home. It had been so long since I have seen her, and time had come for her training to begin, and I was glad that soon she will be able to protect herself from the evils that wish to do her harm. The sheerahs have missed their goddess and eagerly await her return.

"Hi I'm looking for Billy Black" I say when I tap the man on the shoulder.

"Yes that is me."Billy says

"I am here with news about BG"

The man seemed surprised when I said BG's name.

"W-who are you?"He asks

"I am prince Alphose, BG's elder brother"

Billy's eyes got really big. He took me to a safer place where we could talk in private.

"So you are here to train her? Is she here yet?"Billy says

"No she is not here yet she will be here in an hour."

"B-but how will you get her here? BG is miles away"

"By using a spell old man, how else do you think I'm going to get her here, man I swear this world is filled with dumb people!"

"O yes I see"

"So where's your house at I need to take a shower and rest my head old man, and make sure the maids have my dinner prepared when I get there."

"Um sir I'm sorry to disappoint you but we don't have any maids or anything fancy like that, and we won't be heading home till the end of this week. And I would like it if you treated me with a little respect." says Billy

"WHAT! Where has my mother sent me to!"

"Um Alphose? Will you be staying with us?"

"Of course old man I cant travel from worlds like that, just to train my brat sister. And you're going to have to enroll both of us in school cause weir gonna be here for a while."I say

Man I was beyond annoyed by now. I mean who doesn't have maids and servants. I guess I'm going to have to get used to this. I hope there's good looking woman here or else I'm going to have a fit. This old man acts like he knows everything. Does he know who I am I am Prince Alphose, the guy woman scream over, the guy whose not afraid of anything, the buff guy. Many look up to me and heres this old man telling me to give him some respect he should respect me! A pack of boys came in the room, very excited about something.

"Man Embry I can't believe you wearing a dress" says Paul

"Ya you look like a girl" says Jared

"I do not look like a girl, nor am I wearing a dress its called a REGAILIA! Our ancestors used to wear them back then!"

"Well if they did I'm ashamed!"says Sam

So you guys must be Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Jacob

"Hey pops whose this dirt bag" says Jacob

"Ya! And how the hell did you know our names!"says Sam

"I am Prince Alphose!"I say

They all burst out laughing

"Prince?!? You look like you belong in a boy band" says Jared

"I am BG's elder brother. I am here to train her so she will be prepared when she goes back to _Titania_."

"So BG is coming back!"Says Jacob

"So it is true. BG is from another world." Says Sam

"When's she coming? I wanna know how hot she got over the years." Says Embry

Jacob slugs Embry in the stomach, and I punch him in the face.

"You fool don't you dare talk about BG like that!" says me and Jacob together

"Man guys I was just joking!" says Embry.

"She should be here by now, in 5,4,3,2,1."

There was a flash of light, and there stood BG. She had the most beautiful curly hair and skin the color of caramel. She was very beautiful and she looked pissed. She looks just like mother. Our people will love her.

"Where the hell am I!"BG says

Or maybe not. I'm going to have to teach her not to talk like that around our people.

"I am Prince Alphose!" I say

"Why are you acting like your all buff, and standing like a super hero, I'm not scared of you I will take you down in a second." says BG with her fist raised.

"Whoa BG put those things down, I'm not going to hurt you. I am your elder brother and I'm here to train you so you will be ready when you go back to _Titania_.

"I'm sorry? But I don't believe in fairytales anymore.

"Fairytales? But BG its true. You are from _Titania_ and I'm here to teach you what you need to know." I say.

"Its true BG" says Billy

"Billy! Is that you!"

She runs to give him a hug.

"I've missed you so much! Where's Jacob?" says BG

"Im right here BG" says Jacob

"Jacob OMG you've grown!"

"Ya its nothing. So are you gonna give me hug or just stand there.

She runs over to Jacob and gives him a hug but they never let go.

"Ok guys that's enough of that" I say as pull them from each other."

"Who are you anyways, my bodyguard or something?"Says BG

"Im…

"Ya ya ya we all know your Prince Alphose of _Titania_. But naw who are you really?"says BG

"I was just about to get to that until you interrupted me. I'm…

"You know I was in the middle of painting my nails! And now you've ruined them you jerk! What the hell was that for!Damnit!"says BG

"Will you SHUTUP!"I scream

"No you SHUTUP ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"A-S-S-H-O-L-E! ASSHOLE! Cant you hear!"

"You know what little girl!"

"WHAT!"

The guys burst out laughing including Billy.

"Man they are brother and sister huh?"says Sam

"And BG is the same as ever, weir happy to have you home BG."says Billy

"Ya! Now life just got even more exciting!"Says Embry

"I see she doesn't have mosquito bites anymore, but I'm still gonna call you that." says Jared

"That's my brother!" says BG

"YEAH I AM DO YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT!"

"Nope I just wanted to tick you off again." says BG laughing.

"So where I am anyways what is this place, with dancing men in skirts."I ask

They all start laughing.

"Um dude it's called a powwow. Its where us Indian people get together and dance around and eat food and stuff. And the only time you would find us in skirts." Says Embry

"And they're not called skirts their called regalias, and their sacred clothing that our ancestors wore back then."Says Sam

"Ok Sam I didn't come here for history class." says BG

Right about now I'm quite annoyed that nobody is paying attention to me and that nobody is taking my bags for me and I'm starving like hell and I'm SUPER TIRED and everybody keeps staring at my sister like she's some kind of PORN SHOW!! AND NOBODY WONT TAKE ME SERIOUS!!

"So is there any hot girls here, and where's the food at I'm starving! And if my mother ever saw the treatment you guys were giving me, she will have your heads cut off!"I say

"Ok superman don't go on and get you panties in a twist, and I'm sure she wouldn't have our heads cut off for a lowlife like you." says BG laughing

"You know what sis I'm just about sick and tired of you! And I don't know why I have to train you anyways." I say

"Ok everybody lets just all settle down and be happy that BG is back with us and lets all just have a great time and get "prince Alphose" something to eat please." Says Billy

The last two days were actually quite fun and I enjoyed myself. It sucked that I couldn't use magic but it was still super fun. BG caught up with the guys and what has been happening in their lives. She found out that the pack of boys are descendant from werewolves and they phase quite often when they have to, and that Jacob fell in love with a girl named Bella Swan who is in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen and bella does not love him back and all this other bullcrap. When they mentioned this BG seemed kinda disturbed and quickly changed the subject. She kept staring at Jacob liken he was some kind of god. Ya, he had big muscles and girls always seemed to turn their heads when he passed but that still doesn't make him more awesome than me, and BG should be looking at me like that not him! And then they were talking about Sam and a girl named Leah Clearwater and how they fell in love and then sam imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily and sam left leah and all. I really feel sorry for her I meen I wouldn't want something like that to happen to me. After BG heard the story she got really sad and slapped Sam in the face for hurting her best friend. The pack were talking about how demented leah was and how she got on their nerves because they always have to hear her thoughts when they phase and it kills sam just hearing what she has to say because he knows he hurt her. If I were leah I would be raising hell too and I wouldn't give a shit what people thought about me. And plus the love of her life got stolen away by her cousin, how horrible is that. But ya they were all catching up and we all hung out and stuff and they seem to like me and BG is happy so I don't think this place is gonna be bad at all I think ill actually enjoy it here and I do hope BG take her training seriously because her 18th birthday is just right around the corner.

**Ok guys this is my first story and I hope you like it so far. I would really appreciate it if you would review please. I thank you for reading this and please if you guys have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters from Twilight except for the ones I have created, but Ya their all Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Hey guys thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to .kupcake for adding me to your favorites. That means a lot to me because this is my first fanfic. So thank you and enjoy please review. O and the story is set after new moon.**

**BG POV**

When we got back to La Push everything still seemed the same. I felt like I was at home again. The past week with the pack was really fun; they told me lots of stories. There was one story that infuriated me. I felt bad for Leah, she lost the man she loved, and Jacob…oh Jacob, he was always the one to get lost in love. It's sad that this Bella girl doesn't love him back. He put his heart and soul into this girl, and tried to pick up the broken pieces that have fallen from her broken heart when Edward Cullen left her and still she chooses Edward over Jacob. But Jacob would not have to feel the pain of not having someone love him anymore, because I think I'm in love with him. This past week he has really grown on me. I don't know why I feel like this every time he comes around and my heart flutters like crazy and I have some super heavy butterflies in my stomach. I cannot stop thinking about Jacob Black; there are so many things I like about him. I mean dear god he's like drop dead sexy and he's just taunting me to just jump on him and fuck him. Only if rape wasn't a crime. I can't get over his sexy abs and those piercing gorgeous eyes and that o so cute smile of his, man I can get lost in him. He makes me laugh, smile, excited, and hopeful. He's just everything you ask for in a guy, and here he is all broken hearted. But don't worry I will be there to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and hope it has my name written across it instead of Bella's. I love him I do and one day I will be able to tell him. Jacob Black you are mine, and I will try everything in my power to make you mine. I hope I meet Bella; I want to see the girl who let such a wonderful sexy guy slip out of her hands.

I had a dream about Jacob last night; it left me wet and wanting Jacob Black more than ever. It all started when we were at a bonfire and Jacob was holding me on the ground. He asked if I wanted to take a walk with him and I of course agreed. As we were walking I decided to start a convo. This conversation was gonna be about Bella because I was growing tired of him being all sad about her and I wanted to make him mine.

"So will you ever get over her?"I ask

"Bella?" he says

"Yep that's her."

"I really don't know when ill get over her BG"

"Jacob you're so much better than this, you got to stop loving her and move on."

"How do you know BG, its more complicated than that!"

"Because I know you Jacob, and your not like this." I yell back

"But I love her!"

"SHUTUP!! Can't you see that I love you and that I'm trying to heal your broken heart that she has shattered? Jacob I love you and I will make you love me back whether you like it or not!"

He starts to laugh and he looks at me with evil dirty eyes and starts walking towards me really fast. I start to retreat backwards because right now I have no clue what he is about to do.

"So that's what it will take for you to tell me you love me huh?" says Jacob

"W-What? B-But you said you love Bella."

"I only said that so I could get you to tell me how you really felt about me."

"W-What?"

I run out of retreating room and he backs me up into a tree. Shit! How the hell did this happen! I look down at the ground because now he has found out how I feel about him and I'm embarrassed so I can't look up. I feel his breath on my face and he tells me to look at him, and so I do. His lips come crashing down on mine and in seconds we were already making out, he starts to kiss me on my neck then back up to my lips. I wrap my legs around him so he can grind me a little better. He then takes off his leather jacket and shirt, and that only made me even hornier. Then he takes off my shirt and bra, and starts to kiss me on my neck "So you love me BG? I'll show you how to love Jacob Black." He says

He unzips his pants and takes them off. He fucked me so good I didn't want this dream to be over. After he is finished he leans over me and whispers. "I love you too BG", and that's when I wake up. I was pissed when I found out that it wasn't real and it was only a dream. I couldn't find myself to face Jacob this morning I was just too embarrassed of that dirty dream I just had. We finally reached Billy and Jacob's tiny house. The boys got out and said their goodbyes. Then Billy got me and my supposedly brother settled down in one of their guest bedrooms, and of course this didn't settle Alphonse very much.

"What the hell is this!?! I can't sleep here; I have no room for all my stuff I brought with me! And plus I would have to share it with my stupid sister, you must be kidding me! This is bullshit! Mother where have you sent me!" says Alphonse.

" Hey be happy that you even have a room young man!" says Billy

" Ya its not that bad" I said looking around

There was only one bed so I didn't know where Alphonse would be sleeping, and there was no way I was sharing a bed with a selfish person like him. Alphonse and Billy continue arguing and Alphonse gets so fed up that he walks out of the house and tells us he's going to build his own house like a retard. I had no clue how he is going to build his own house so we all followed him outside.

"Hey Prince how the hell are you gonna build a house?" I ask

"Just watch and learn sis, this will be your first lesson."

"Um, and that is?"

"If others can't do what you ask, do it yourself."

"I think your crazy"

"No not crazy BG smart" he says laughing

"Ok smartass, don't you know it's gonna take you a year to build a house" says Jacob

"Shut up dog! You haven't seen anything yet." Says Alphonse

"Ok then we will leave you to it. Come on guys let's go inside" says Billy

Just as we all start to turn away, my brother starts chanting something under his breath and starts twinkling his fingers. The sky starts to turn gray and there was a bright flash of light and a hard thud. I open my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. There right behind Billy's little house stood a nice cozy mansion Billy and Jacob were in shock.

"So you guys were saying?"

"Whoa Bro you have got to show me how you just did that!"

"That BG takes years of practice."

"So what I wanna learn!"

"Such a risk taker" says Alphonse

"And your such a showoff" says Jacob

"You know what dog I'm about sick and tired of you!"

"Sure Sure" says Jacob

After that we all went back inside, well all of us except for Alphonse. I went to my room which was now mine and I started to unpack my stuff. There was a knock at the door and Jacob pops his head in with and adoring smile on his face. I still couldn't face him so I just decided to look down.

"Hey do you need any help?"

"Ya if you wanna help" I say

We started unpacking my stuff in silence and it was quite awkward. I could even look at him and I have a feeling he started to notice. He starts to laugh and I'm wondering what's so funny.

"BG do I stink or something"

"No Why?"

"You can't even look at me" he says laughing

At this point I know my temperature is rising, and I know I got to keep my cool.

"You know it seems like yesterday when we were packing your bags so you can leave, but now your back and…"

I hated it when I had to leave here. It is a memory I didn't want to remember. So much has changed since then.

"Um Ya lets not talk about that, it's not my favorite subject"

I decided to finally look up at him and he just sat there with a wide smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"What's so funny BG?"

"You!" I say shoving him

He shoves me back and then picks me up and drops me on the bed. We start to wrestle and of course I am no match for him because he is strong as hell. Jacob was now in between my legs and he pins my arms over my head.

"I win" he says

I start to laugh and I look over at the door and there stood a girl with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She looked quite pale with rosy cheeks. This must have been Bella. You have to be kidding me. That was my competition!

**Ok so what do you think? I thought this was a better chapter for me. Please review or I'm going to stop writing this story because I don't think anybody likes it. Kkz so please review. Thanks you for reading.**

**-Angel-winged-dreamer-**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from Twilight Stephanie Meyer does and Blah Blah Blah. Enjoy.**

**Please read and review**

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning without any nightmares. Ever since Edward has been back I have been in peace. He comes over every day and night because he is afraid I haven't forgiven him yet for leaving me. He has become more controlling lately. He told me he doesn't want me talking to Jacob anymore. That really infuriated me. How could I stay away from my best friend, hell the boy can't even stay away from me. I know Edward would be hunting today and Jacob was coming back from his trip with his friends and family. I know Jacob is pretty mad at me for choosing Edward over him. I haven't talk to him in two weeks and he won't answer any of my phone calls and he's been gone for a week. So today I am going to see him and clear things up. I'm going to tell him that I am always going to love Edward no matter what and that I want him to just be my friend. I decided to hop in the shower and go downstairs and make Charlie breakfast before he went to work.

"Hey Bells" says Charlie

"Hey dad"

"What you gonna be up to today?"

"I thought I would pay Jake a visit, but first I'm going to take a hike through the forest"

"Is Edward going to be with you in the forest, because I don't want you out there alone"

"Of course Edward will be with me dad" I lied.

"Ok then have fun today, I won't be home till late today."

"Ok dad"

He gets up to leave and I start to clean the kitchen. I went upstairs to pack my backpack for hiking and I was on my way. I wanted to go to the meadow that me and Edward go to all the time. It helps me think about past events and how to deal with them. It would be a long walk, but I know I can make it. I finally made it there and the meadow is just beautiful as ever. I decided to lie down in the flowers and think. I thought about Jacob, Edward, Charlie, Alice. I pretty much thought of everyone I knew. Graduation was coming up and Victoria was still on the loose. I was afraid but brave, Alice told me Victoria won't be returning anytime soon. I finished thinking so I decided to head my way over to Jake's. As I was just about to enter the forest I saw a tree stump, and I was startled by what I saw on it. There were names seemed like it was written by a kid .it said BG and Jacob _Our Place_ on it. I was very confused and there were so many questions going through my head at one time, but one question kept popping in my head. Who is BG? I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. I remember Leah mentioning a person named BG before but I didn't think anything of it. Does Jacob have a secret that I don't know? Is there a secret girl in his life? I know he says he loves me but perhaps is there another girls he loves, and is this not only me and Edwards meadow. I would have to ask Jacob when I get there. I didn't know why I was so scared to go see him now. Maybe it was because I thought he would forget about me, and he moved on with this BG chick. I didn't want him to forget about me. I finally reached my home and jumped in my truck and headed down to La Push. I got to Jacob's house in 20 minutes. I was confused because I don't ever remember there being a mansion behind his house. I knocked on the door and Billy opened it. He looked surprised to see me.

"Bella it's so good to see you"

"Is Jacob here?" I ask

"Yes he's in the guest bedroom"

I walk into the house and head down the hall to the guest bedroom. I heard a girls' laughter and Jacob's laughter. I stopped frozen. So Jacob has moved on I was very confused. I thought Jacob said he will never stop loving me. The door to the room was closed. There was a lot of banging and moaning going on in there and I wasn't sure if I wanted to open the door, but I was so furious that I opened the door anyways. I couldn't believe what I saw Jacob was in between the legs of some girl. She looked half black but very very beautiful. I wanted to scream at him and tell him to get off of her. She didn't look surprised when she saw me so Jacob must have told her about me.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I thought your bloodsucker boyfriend wouldn't let you out of the house" says Jacob

"Jacob be nice. Hi I'm BG, I'm a childhood friend of Jake's, we go wayyyyyy back."

I was so shocked that I was left speechless. So this is BG. I didn't know what this feeling was that was going through my body. Was it jealousy? No no now I couldn't be jealous. I was happy Jacob is moving on so good for him. But how is she one of Jacob's childhood friends and why hasn't Jacob told me anything about her and why is she now showing up in his life again. Jacob told me to sit down because he wanted to talk to me in private. So BG decided to leave and help Billy with dinner. He tells me the whole story about her and why she is here now. It was all clearing up now and I wasn't so confused anymore. I still had that feeling in my body though, and Jacob wasn't making it any better when he kept on saying that I'm not his only special girl and that BG has always had a place in his heart. We headed to the kitchen to go see how dinner was doing. When we got there the whole pack was there and shouting excitedly about something.

"Hey guys whats up?" I say

"Sup Bella, haven't seen you in a long time" says Jared

"So what's the hype all about?" I say

"O weir just having a bomb fire tonight, to celebrate BG's homecoming, you're invited if you want to come" says Quil

"Sounds cool, Charlie won't be home till late so I'll go"

"We burnt the food anyways" says BG laughing

"Ok well we will meet you guys there" says Jacob

After Jacob and BG got the kitchen cleaned we headed out the door to the bomb fire. BG decided to ride with me for some reason, and I actually didn't mind the company of her. Me and her have so much in common than I thought. She hates the cold, like me, she gets clumsy, like me, she hates being center of attention, like me, and so much other stuff that's just like me. We even laughed and sang in the car together. I didn't know what it was about this girl but I was really starting to like her. I also love the way she dresses even though I'm not so much into fashion but she dresses like an 80's rock star. She laughed when I told her this. She told me that at first when Jacob mentioned me she hated me but now she regrets it because I'm so cool to her. I like her sense of humor and her attitude towards life. She told how she wasn't from this world and that her brother came to train her so she will be ready when she returns. I don't think I can handle anymore supernatural stuff, I mean I got vampires, werewolves, and now Sheerahs. I don't know how I got caught up in all of this. She said she couldn't wait till her 18th birthday when her locket opens and it reveals her world. I asked her when she goes back if I can come, and she said yes. I made it clear to her that I don't love Jacob that way and that I love Edward and that I'm still trying to get the thought of being engaged to him through my head. She told me how much she loves Jacob and that she wants him to love her back. I told her that Jacob is prone to anything and I'm sure he will love her too. I felt her pain when she told me how much she loves Jacob but she wasn't sure if he loves her back or how to get him to love her back. It was just like me and Edward. I told her that I would help her and that I will get Alice to help too and that it should be fun. I really thought this was going to be really fun I mean she's already living with the guy, but there's more damage to be done. I just couldn't wait to tell Alice about our little project. She would love dressing up BG in naughty clothing to please Jacob. Man do I have plans for them. We finally reached the La Push beach were we they were having the bomb fire. I didn't know what it was about BG but I knew this was the beginning of an exciting friendship.

**Jacob POV**

It was hard to believe that BG was back in my life. Ya she has changed a lot but she was still the same BG. I found her quite sexy and beautiful and man I could look at her for hours. She seems to be very happy that she is back home where she is suppose to be. I missed her so much. I had almost forgotten about her because Bella came into the picture and things changed. Then I remembered that Bella chose Edward over me. Every single time I thought of the filthy bloodsucker I would get mad. I know I have to let my love for Bella go and be her friend. It's just so hard for me to think of her just as my friend. I didn't want to move on, but I have made my decision. Now that BG is back in my life I have a new girl to take care of and protect I mean of course I'm still going to protect Bella but right now I have to get my life straight and look at the future ahead of me. The pack is throwing a bomb fire for BG so this should be fun. It gives her some time to catch up and hang out, and plus I get to see if she's a heavy drinker or not. Her and Bella decided to ride together. I hope Bella understands the whole situation about me and BG. I hope her and BG become great friends and Bella will be there for her when she needs her because personally I don't think I'm going to be able to handle all the girl hormones that she goes through. I'm happy that I am moving on and hey maybe I will be able to find love again. When I got to the bomb fire the party was going wild as usual and there was alcohol everywhere man this was going to be great.

"Jake my man!Sup!" says Sam

"Dude your drunk already?" I say

"You know Sam always drunk before the party is even started" says Embry

"So were's the two lovely ladies?" says Jared

"I don't know I thought they would be here by now?" I say

" IM SO EXCITED BG IS FINALLY FUCKING BACK!!!" says Leah

Everybody was here there people from fork's High and La Push High this bomb fire was going to be wild I could just tell. I decided to sit down and drink a beer and wait for my girls to arrive.

**So will BG and Jacob hook up in the next chapter and is something wild going to happen at the bomb fire find out in the next chapter of **_**Undying Surrender**_**…**

**AN: Ok guys well I hope you guys like this chapter I decided to have Bella and BG be friends instead of enemies, but don't worry BG will have some crazy Bitches that she will have to fight off of Jacob since he's moving on so keep reading my story to find out and please please review. Thank you **

***Angel-Winged-Dreamer***


End file.
